As I Watch you
by secretname4
Summary: i cant touch you, taste you, feel you...the only thing i can do, is watch. watch till the end of time. multiple pairings in a way, main pairing is sasu/naru
1. Chapter 1

As I watch you

**As I watch you.**

**A/N: **omg, this fic came out differently….well, it's my first… please be gentle!!

They were the children of Konoha, the next generation, the next to take and protect their motherland. They would never be denied anything, and yet, no matter how many smiles, happy faces, happy voices, their hearts were truly deeply wounded and disturbed, the next generation was truly doomed from the beginning.

Sakura loved Sasuke, there was no doubt about that. So, everyday, she'd go to the training grounds to watch her beloved train, her big green eyes wide in amazement. And each time she thought he was looking at her, she'd hide behind a tree, her small six year old heart beating wildly; blissfully unaware that the black gaze was really intended for the sun-kissed boy, who was lovingly watching the pink haired girl

Naruto was in love with Sakura. That was something he could not deny. So, every time she went to the training grounds, he'd follow. Thought it made him angry that the Sasuke-bastard stole his princess Sakura's heart, he was contempt with just watching her, even if everyone hated him, and she thought he was a loser, he still loved her, and will continue to watch her. However, years later when his six year old body grew into that of a twelve year olds, not even he could deny the fact that his gaze had long sense moved to the dark raven, unaware of the pale gaze of a young girl.

Young Hinata loved Naruto. She can't deny that, she wouldn't want to. So, every time he went to the training grounds, the young Hyuuga followed, heart twisting when she saw that his gaze was focused on Sakura. But she care, as long as Naruto was happy. An so, every time she looked at the sun, to see what time it was to go home, she'd pout, and then send a silent goodbye to her sun-kissed prince, unaware of the two intense gazes on her back.

Kiba was hands down in love with Hinata Hyuuga. So it would be no surprise that he'd watch her, heart crying out whenever she watched Naruto, so as a result, his heart no longer pumped blood, but only tears. But still out of love, he'd watch a sad look on his face. Never noticing the gaze on his back that came from the beautiful eyes, which were hidden by dark sunglasses.

Neji denied that he was in love with Hinata. He wouldn't allow such a trivial thing such as love trick him into not doing his job, which was always the reason for why he was always following her to the training grounds, always ignoring the annoyance that bubbled inside of him when he sees the stupid Kiba boy watching his small cousin. Pushing away the pure fury when he sees the look of love within her pure silver-white eyes when see looks at the young Uzumaki. He's just doing his job, Neji would always tell himself. But years later, he stopped closing his eyes.

Ten-ten was in love with Neji. She knew this, but was too scared to say or do anything. So, like everyone else around her, she settled for watching her love. Brown eyes lost with the pure sense of longing. She knew that Neji was in love with his young cousin, she could not change that, she almost didn't want to, seeing the hidden love in his white-silver eyes. So, she settled for silence. Her love will be her own secret.

Lee loved Sakura. But unlike anyone else, he was not afraid to show it, even if it hurt him, he showed it in loud volumes. Scares marring his heart when she rejects him, old wounds ripped open once again when he sees her gaze on the Black Raven, and so, for the first time in his life, he hated someone. So when the chunning exams rolled around the corner, he actually acted upon his hate, and fought the beautiful Raven, but never finished for his sensei arrived. The punch hurt little in comparison to the look of anger, hate, and pain on Sakura's face, it petrified him. And when they left, he knew the look on his sensei's face, and again for the first time did not care. Gai-sensei would never understand.

Gaara was in love with Lee. And his feeling confused him, and whatever confused him, which turns into frustration, which then pisses him off. And a pissed off Gaara never sufficed. When the chunning exams arrived, at first he was interested in Sasuke Uchiha. But that changed when he fought the green spandex wearing boy. Even though it hurt him, this boy, Lee, was the first to really touch him, and Gaara loved it. And at the same time it scared him, he wanted it to stop, the feeling of fire when he was hit by this boy. It angered him when Lee's sensei stopped him from killing him, but deep down somewhere, for some reason he was happy he lived. But when the teacher's words reached his ears, his feeling took another turn. He wanted this boy. Gaara thought, but he knew he couldn't, he wanted him, and so did his sand. So he tried to taint his sand with Lee's blood. So he can carry it with him everywhere. But he failed. And soon found out Lee was in love with the girl with the pink hair. He tried to kill her, but again failed. Gaara wants him. Years later when they fight side by side, Gaara tries anything to protect him, He'll have him, just a little more time. Years later, after waking from the dead, he smiles when he sees Lee, but alone, cried while knowing Lee was still in love with the pink haired girl.

Ino loves Sasuke. As did a lot of people. She was almost no different from Sakura. And so, just like her, Ino watched Sasuke and drooled over him, completely ignoring, or not even noticing the loving looks shot by one of her teammates.

Choji loved Ino, though he knew he could never have her, what with the way he looked, but as his father said, if someone loved you, they wouldn't care about how you looked, though those words did not help him. They made him feel worse, because he now knows for sure that she did not love him.

The gaze shot to him by sleep disguised eyes missed his view.

Shikamaru felt something for his teammate Choji. But as much as a genius he was, he could not figure it out. So when he asked a friend of his, he completely missed the pure pain that shot across her eyes. Temari smiled and responded:

"You're in love with him."

Temari Loved Shikamaru, but this would not do, for the moment he asked her to give him some advice about his feelings for Choji, her world ended. No one noticed her dead eyes.

Kankuro thought he was disgusting. Why? Because he was in love with his little brother. But there was nothing he could do; his little Gaara was too far gone in love with that Lee boy. Years later when he almost died trying to save Gaara, he wished he had died so that he wouldn't see the longing in Gaara's eyes whenever he looked at Lee.

Such sad and untold love. This was so much more then a child's crush, it was real and deep. They were the next generation, they should have been given what ever they wanted. How sad that they were denied by the thing that they wanted the most.

End of first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, just wondering how far and how fast I'm gonna have to run after this…..**

**Well everyone I've got some sortta bad news. I am going to close this account sometime next week. As a result my fanfics will be going with me. HOWEVER, I am creating a NEW account. My stories will continue on that new account. The titles of my fanfics will remain the same. My new account name is going to be Secretpenname3 so follow them there.**

**And as I said this will all take place sometime next week so watch out for that.**

**Anyway sorry for the inconvenience. Tootles!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My new account is now up and running so go check it out.**

**Its called secretpenname3, my fics are posted there are revised.**

**Here is the link**

**.net/u/2271791/secretpenname3**


End file.
